


all the things your lungs do so well

by Nimravidae



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Bed Humping, Body Worship, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Obsessing over Back Dimples, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Soft Loving Porn in This Fucking House, Stupidly Domestic Bullshittery, back worship, this is entirely porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimravidae/pseuds/Nimravidae
Summary: Apollo: The Roman God of HealingDimples of Apollo: Sebastian's (second) favorite part of Alex's back(Or: Alex comes back from the gym and Sebastian's latest attempt to quit smoking comes with a newfound oral fixation.)
Relationships: Alex/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 153





	all the things your lungs do so well

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted them to bone.
> 
> Technically, I envision this as being part of (re)founding, but there is so much NO plot that it literally doesn't fucking matter what universe this is in. This barely has a _setting_.
> 
> Additional brief aside: I like to think that Alex has long-since adopted his mothers maiden name in use as opposed to his father's last name, on account of paternal shit-baggery. Hence the _Mullner_ bits. 
> 
> If you want to look inside my brain as I was writing this, listen to "Every Other Freckle" by Alt-J. The title comes from that.

“Can I help you?”

Sebastian kept his tone bored, a careful measurement of detached as he dragged the flat of his tongue a few more inches up Alex’s spine. 

The answer was another whine, the second one in a handful of seconds. Sebastian hummed, the bed creaking under his weight as he shifted on his knees, sinking down lower between Alex’s spread legs. 

He’d been at this for a while now, admittedly. Alex’s back beneath him had already become a mottled assortment of bites and bruises, all in perfect imprints of Sebastian’s teeth and lips. His thumb dragged over one on the juncture of Alex’s thigh and hip, a place where he knew that Alex would be able to feel it again. 

He had been coming down from the spa, swung in to see Sebastian, to see if he could work those puppy-dog eyes for a massage. And of course massages lead to lips on the back of Alex’s neck, and then down his spine and very suddenly gone was all of Sebastian’s pretense. He had Alex sprawled out on his stomach, naked in his bed. 

Personally, one of Sebastian’s favorite places to keep his boyfriend. 

And he wasn’t planning on letting him go anytime soon. 

Sebastian was still partially dressed, wrapped up in second-skin jeans. He’d undone his fly for a bit of relief once he started this, the ache of his confined cock a little too distracting when he was trying to drive Alex up the fucking wall instead. He’d lost his shirt early on, Alex shucking it off and tossing it into the pile in the corner of his basement room. 

Not that he could be caught complaining, of course. 

“Didn’t answer,” he said, dipping his head back down so the tip of his nose teased against the space between his shoulder blades, tasting the heat off Alex’s perpetually fever-warm skin. 

“Can you stop being such a tease for once, Seb?” Came the response, half-muffled into Sebastian's pillow. 

“You look too good like this, can’t help it.” He punctuated it with another kiss, right there on his back, then another up further again—and again. Until Sebastian was lost in the fine hairs at the nape of his neck, nosing along the space behind his ear. He breathed him in for a moment there, post-gym shower and the remnants of his shampoo—just a ghost of something spicy and sweet. 

Leaning in, so his chest pressed to the length of Alex’s back, Sebastian clipped his earlobe with his teeth. Alex’s wrecked moan rumbled through his skin, burying deep into Sebastian's own chest. 

_“Fuck.”_

“If you’re patient,” he murmured back, releasing his skin and leaving a line of kisses there. The taste of him all salt-sweet. Sebastian's favorite time to do this, to lay Alex out and trace the curvature of his body ( _appreciate his hard work,_ Sebastian often called it), was after he was fresh from a swim. Dripping wet and all ocean-salty under Sebastian's tongue. It was the sensation of cool water and hot flesh that always drove him to keep going, until there was nothing left but just Alex left beneath it—until Sebastian could take his fill of him in every other way imaginable, other than just trying to drown himself off the sweat down his spine. 

His teeth skimmed the juncture between should and neck as he slowly curved himself off of Alex’s back. 

“Fucker.”

Sebastian huffed a laugh there, planting a kiss to the warm blend of freckles on Alex’s shoulders. “Again. Patience is a virtue, Mullner.” 

He pulled back to drink in the sight stretched out before him, Alex all spread and bare. There was a flush building and creeping down the back of his neck, enough that Sebastian knew that if he urged him over, if he nudged Alex onto his back there would be that soft pink undertone to his sun-sweet skin. 

He didn’t though, instead he let his hands settle there on his neat waist, the well-defined place where he can push his hands up the length of his back. Not pushing hard enough to constitute a massage quite yet. 

Sebastian resettled, shifting so his knees were up near his hips, a quiet request for Alex to shift his legs back together so Sebastian can straddle them. 

Alex was nothing but muscle and skin wrapped around steel bones. 

It was strange, always, to see them side by side. Sebastian’s pale fingers splayed out over Alex’s back, anemic in comparison. He was bones and brittle to Alex’s strength and sturdiness. He had watched occasionally, sitting cross-legged, or reclined back reading, or working, from Alex’s bed. He watched him work out, watched him lift weights and do pull-ups, he watched the flex and twisting of muscles under skin. 

Sebastian could see the raw power lurking beneath him, the ripple of it, the flex and the pull. He could feel it now, with the press of his fingers into the muscles of his back—all the places Sebastian had worked out knots earlier, had dug his fingers into.

Roll him over and he could feel the rest of him. Mouth at the shape of his stomach when it had only been a few hours since he was at the gym—when he was still hard and unbreakable. Bite at his obliques, at his pectorals—leave prints in places where no one but them could ever see. 

Alex looked like he was carved from stone. Chiseled to fit every last fantasy Sebastian had ever allowed himself to linger in. Like the gods themselves had dipped their fingers into the rich earth and shaped him from clay.

And there he was, yielding for Sebastian. A skinny finger traced down his side before he hunched back over to press his lips to Alex’s spine once more. 

_Mine,_ he thought to himself, slinking an inch or two lower to do so again. _Mine._

Typically, by now, this would be the time when Alex would tuck his chin over his shoulder, would crawl those ivy-eyes down Sebastian’s body and flash him that crooked-white smile like he knew how to press all of Sebastian’s buttons. Just mash them down right there until Sebastian caved and slid back up Alex’s body.

He didn’t now, though, as Sebastian’s hands slid down to rest on his hips, thumbs slotting into his most favorite aspect of Alex’s back. 

Alex had dimples. 

Right there, right above his gorgeous ass ( _alright so maybe the dimples were his second favorite thing),_ two perfect indentations. He ran his thumb over them once, then twice, then again and again as he inched his body down Alex’s legs until he was nearly laying on them, ankles hooked together and lips leaving a sweet kiss there between the two dimples.

“Sebastian…” It was a tired warning, and he hid his grin against that summer-burn skin, sliding his hands down to Alex’s thighs and kissing his way into the divot on his lower back. “I mean it.”

“Mean what?” He asked Alex’s hip, ducking his head to the rise of his ass to offer a quick, gentle, little nip. 

“Please just fuck me?”

Mmm. Now that was getting closer to what Sebastian wanted. Running his tongue over his lips, he pretended to consider the request before moving back up and running the flat of his tongue there across the dimple again, dipping and tasting and sucking right there over it. 

“Nah.” 

Alex’s groan trembled. It shuddered through him, letting Sebastian ride along with the shivers and the shakes as he ran his fingertips up and down the length of his thighs. 

Alex tasted like himself. There was no other way Sebastian could describe it. He tasted like the water from the shower and the salt-sweat of sex building up under his skin. He tasted like those few seconds right before lightning strikes, where the air is filled with nothing but tension and energy—a thrumpulse of existence all hanging between claps of thunder. 

He tasted like skin and oxygen and all the things Sebastian needed to stay alive. 

Sebastian dragged his lips over Alex’s skin, eyes drifting half-shut as he skated them across the goose-bumped stretch of skin between his hips. A collection of fine hair and something more addictive than nicotine.

He’d quit smoking—well, fine he was in the _process_ of quitting smoking—replacing one bone-grinding need with another. In its stead, he needed something to occupy his mouth, something to take the restless edge away from his fingers and fill the void where he used to itch and claw for something else. 

Alex was always a willing distraction, a willing subject of a growing oral fixation that Sebastian couldn’t quite figure out. 

He dragged his lips over to the neglected side of Alex’s hips, catching skin between his teeth. 

“ _Fuck.”_ And if that sound didn’t go right to Sebastian’s dick. A flash of heat lingering and curling there, like smoke under a log. He’d been hard since they started, an ever present ache that reminded him of what he was meant to be doing. 

Another skim of his teeth raised Alex’s hips, giving just enough of a gap between him and the bed for Sebastian to slide his palms under him, pushing them against the cup of his hipbones, the start of that perfect v-cut that Sebastian couldn’t ever get enough of. Maybe he was a little obsessed, addicted in a way he’d never been addicted to anything before. 

But this was Alex. _Alex._

Everything was in the flex and stretch of his legs and the clench of his stomach—everything Sebastian could feel happening under him, every nerve ending pressed against him reveling in the shifting and tensing, every inch of him craving those insistent points of contact. 

_More._ Fuck, he needed more. He pressed his forehead to the small of Alex’s back, running his hands up over Alex’s stomach, reveling in the softness that he’d mapped out a hundred times before. Yoba, he knew him better than he knew himself some days. He could trace Alex from memory, fingers dipping down along the edges of him, pinky catching in his navel before he swept them down, tracing his fingers through a slick, sticky mess already leaking from Alex’s cock. 

“Needy,” Sebastian teased, desperate fingers finding him heavy and hard. He kept his grip loose, slack in just the ways he knows won’t get Alex off—no he needed it tight, hard and fast. Not the feather-light touch Sebastian gave him, the one that _wrenched_ noises from the back of Alex’s throat. 

“I swear, Sebastian, if you don’t do something, I’m going to flip us both over and fuck you through this bed.”

Dark eyes flickered up to the back of Alex’s head. From here, he looked tense, his shoulders set and his head no longer resting on the pillow like he was drifting somewhere between asleep and awake while Sebastian toyed with him. Now he was stiff, forehead against his crossed arms, one hand fisted in his hair, like he was anchoring himself to his own body, keeping himself rooted between _too much_ and _not enough._

Sebastian could see all those tense knots he worked so hard getting out of him slowly rebuilding themselves. 

Shame. Guess he’ll have to get them out again. How terrible. 

“Promise?” He asked, giving Alex’s cock a long, slow stroke. He paused to tease him, to listen to those shivering moans as he thumbed under the ridge of his head, drawing up and twisting his palm over it. 

He’d always been a good feel in his hand, in his mouth. For a brief moment, Sebastian considered that. He considered pulling back, having Alex roll over and swallowing him down. He liked the weight of him, the heat of him, that slow ache that built in his jaw, the stretch of his lips. Those slow rolls of Alex’s hips, when he couldn’t quite get enough of Sebastian, when he was lost in the sensation, when he didn’t have the presence of mind to even grip at his hair. Instead his fingers hung loose when Sebastian looked up at him and saw him, eyes half-lidded, lips parted, looking down at him. 

Just the thought drew a slow groan from Sebastian’s lungs, pulling all the air from him as heat enveloped his body—a thought that should terrify him, that should send him itching off the sides of the bed, away from everything else. He never liked feeling overtaken, feeling surrounded. 

Except by Alex. 

He dropped his lips to the rise of Alex’s ass, a soft kiss there before he pulled his hand back with a parting squeeze. 

Sebastian re-settled them there, high on his thighs as he slid down a little, legs still tangled with Alex’s. 

He knew that hitch in his breath, that half-uncertain sound that always came whenever he realized what Sebastian was about to do. 

Something to keep his mouth occupied, right? 

“Are you…” He asked, like he always did. 

He thumbed where his ass met his thighs. “Mmm. Either this or I slip out for a cigarette and then you don’t talk to me for the rest of the night.”

It was a joke—well, mostly, anyway. There’d been times where Alex wasn’t that into it, where he’d rather Sebastian just drove right to the main show, buried to the hilt inside him, or rode him until they were both broken-in. It was a test, a question, a brief interlude of _can I?_ sitting there in the familiarity of time and intimacy. 

His fingers crept higher, palms smoothing over skin. 

Alex exhaled slowly, back arching down as he rolled himself against the bed in one smooth, slow motion. “Well,” he said, “if it keeps you from smoking.” 

Translation: _yes, please—holy shit, Seb you can’t fucking wind me up like this and not eat me out. Anything less would be an actual crime, like that would be cruel and unusual._

Sebastian obliged, of course. Palming him apart, he let his breath wash over him, hot and teasing before sliding his tongue over him in one broad, flat stroke. 

Generally speaking, he wouldn’t categorize Alex as _noisy,_ per say. It depended on the position, on where they were, on how much he’d been teased, build up, slowly taken apart nerve by nerve until he was nothing but a collection of sensation spread out over black sheets. There were ways to make Alex noisy. Ways to wring sounds from him like a wet towel, to turn that rapid-fire panting into a keening whine and a tumble of pleas for more, more, _more, harder fuck, Seb harder—fuck yes, just like that holy shit right there—there—yes, fuck—more._

This was one of those ways and Sebastian thanked everything he didn’t believe in that the house above him was empty. 

He lapped at Alex again before pulling back for just a moment. His ass was cute, but watching him like this, spit-slick and pushing his hips against Sebastian’s too-giving mattress—that was just too much. 

Sebastian let go just long enough to squeeze himself through his jeans—swallowing around the noise that crawled up from the back of his throat. _Fucking—fuck._ He pushed his breath out through his nose, steadying himself as, beneath him, Alex huffed a noise suspiciously like a laugh. 

“Needy?” He asked, that teasing edge to his voice bring a roll to Sebastian’s eyes, even as he pushed his jeans lower on his hips, taking his underwear down with them.

He hissed, just a bit, once his cock bobbed free. “Fuck off, Mullner.” 

“Rather you fuck me.”

“‘S not my fault you’re hot as fuck. You fucking...muscle-bound freak of nature.” 

Another languid, lithe body roll, this time pushing Alex’s ass up. “You love it.” (Translation _: You love me.)_

Sebastian took himself in hand, just to take the edge off for another breath. “Yeah,” he said, “I do.”

A couple strokes stoked the fire and ebb them away from being all-consuming while Sebastian crawled his way back up to where he wanted to be, nudging Alex back down against the bed and burying his face right back where it belonged. 

A litany of noises dripped from Alex’s lips, each one rich and sickly-sweet and rolling straight through Alex’s body and slamming into Sebastian’s chest. It should’ve made it harder to breathe, should’ve wrapped around his lungs and squeezed until there was nothing but him, but this. Until he could choke on the sounds that Alex made as Sebastian pushed his tongue against him, a building pressure sliding slick and hot against his hole. 

Sounds he could drown in, sounds he wanted to bury him alive. 

Lips and tongue and the occasional clip of teeth against his cheek whenever Sebastian came back up, whenever he followed the steady grind of his hips. Down against the mattress, back against his tongue. Down and back, down and back, a steady rhythm matched by the steadily-quickening breath and the steadily-raising volume of Alex’s desperation. 

“Come like this and you’re gonna be the one doing the laundry,” he warned, voice smoke-hoarse against Alex’s skin ( _fuck, that’s all I wanted, all I wanted to feel. Bare skin against my own, against my tongue and teeth and look—look what I had, all mine for the taking)_

“I don’t give a shit, just don’t you _dare_ fucking stop.”

Duly noted. 

He pressed back, renewed fervor driving him deeper, harder against Alex’s body. He shifted, one hand grappling for the bottle lost in the sheets so he could slick up a few of his fingers, work them in beside his tongue to keep Alex going, to drive him harder, further towards that perfect edge. 

It was never long like this. Not with Alex already so tightly-wound, already beyond capacity. Sebastian plucked at his keys, a song they wrote filling the space around them until it reached its shuddering end, Alex’s legs curling around Sebastian’s as he ground out his name on another desperate plea. 

He didn’t stop—not quite yet. It was another chorus still, another few lines left while Sebastian luxuriated in the feeling of Alex’s body tightening around him, each of those waves of pleasure working against him. 

Sebastian pulled back slowly, kissing his way back up to the small of his back, two fingers working lazily into him—avoiding the places that would send over-stimulated sparks rattling down his spine. 

Alex melted against the bed, hips moving in slow, tired, circles. “Fuck,” he muttered, barely audible.

Sebastian hummed, cheek resting there on Alex’s ass. He slid his fingers out slowly, resting his wrists on Alex’s back. “So you said.” 

“Get up, let me roll over.”

“No, your ass is too comfort— _hey.”_

Didn’t even give him a second to think about acquiescing. Alex just moved anyway, displacing Sebastian and sending him bouncing onto the side of his cramped bed. 

He scowled down at him. “Jackass.”

“Told you to move,” Alex said, resettling on his back, away from the damp patch on the sheets. He let his legs fall open, equal parts filthy and enticing. 

If Sebastian wanted him when he was fresh from the gym—which, well, fine he always wanted Alex. He wanted Alex when he was fresh from the gym, when he’d just climbed up out of the ocean, when he was sand-rough and sun-warm, when he’d just woken up, all sleep-tangled and uncoordinated. He wanted Alex like he wanted...like he wanted…

Actually, he can’t think of a single thing he’d ever wanted like he wanted Alex. Nothing even came close. 

And he blinked down at him now, fuck-loose, cock half-hard against a stomach streaked with come. 

The urge to lick him clean slams into Sebastian with all the force of a wildfire, crawling up under his skin and burning along every candle-wick nerve that lurked under his skin. ( _I’ll blame the oral fixation. Blame the cigarettes, blame the reasons I stopped smoking. Blame anything but the fact that it’s all I can think about right now, mouth watering at the idea of just dipping my head there and swallowing everything he has to offer.)_

Alex gestured with his hips, a sort of twitching cant towards him. “C’mon.”

It wasn’t what Alex meant, but Sebastian immediately fell back over him, the same lack of impulse control that drove him out to the lake, and around the trees where no one could find him for the never-last-but-definitely-the-last-this-time cigarette. The same lack of impulse control that first drove him here, that tangled him in all these situations that finally landed him on Alex. 

“ _Shit,_ Seb,” he gasped as Sebastian took hold of his hips and dragged his tongue through the mess on his stomach. “I meant _fuck me.”_

He looked up, Alex’s come smeared over his lips. Pointedly, he swallowed what he had already. It wasn’t that Alex’s come tasted particularly special. It was come, not one of the most pleasant things objectively—but this was Alex. And things with Alex were always different. 

He liked doing things for Alex that he’d never imagine doing for anyone else. 

Things like this, like dipping his head and lapping another mouthful of come from Alex’s skin, rolling the taste of him across his tongue and swallowing him down. 

“You’re trying to kill me,” Alex groaned, head falling back against the pillows with a dull sound. 

It was stupid, it was dumb— but fuck he loved Alex. He loved Alex a lot. He thought that, not for the first time that night, fuck not for the first time in the last couple minutes, as Alex reached down to haul him up—calloused hands finding Sebastian’s shoulders and heaving him like he was practically fucking nothing. 

It was a mess of a kiss. Lips, teeth, tongue—Alex twisting his fingers into Sebastian’s hair to hold him there as he licked his way past his lips, like he wanted to taste himself—not that Sebastian blamed him. It was always something unique, to taste himself off of Alex’s tongue. He bent to his will, if only because _fuck_ was Alex good. 

He was really good. He curled his arms around his neck, pressing chest to chest to keep every inch of their skin that they could together—just welded in the sweaty-slick mess of themselves as Alex wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s waist, pulling him close with a clear message that he had reached the end of what he was willing to tolerate for teasing. 

Sebastian grinned, catching Alex’s lower lip with his teeth. Just for a second. “Fine,” he breathed, kiss-slick lips brushing against Alex’s own. “You’re demanding, you know that right?”

“Can you please just shut up?” 

“Bossy bossy.” 

There’s a little more moving to do, to get Sebastian slicked up, to get Alex’s hips aligned. Sebastian snagged a pillow, and reminded Alex, “Laundry.” 

“I will, I will,” he huffed, leaning back down and lifting his hips so Sebastian could slide it under them. He smoothed his palms up Alex’s thighs, relishing in the sensation of him under his hands for just another moment. Just another breath between them as he bent himself over him, chasing another kiss. 

Alex folded around him, legs and arms pulling Sebastian in as he settled on his knees above him. He could never sink into Alex all at once, he could never push into him and _take_ him the way Alex did him sometimes. He’d try, when Alex was itching for it, when he wanted something rough and fast—but that first draw, that first moment of Alex wrapping around him. A mess of blinding heat and a choking tightness that engulfed Sebastian immediately. His forehead fell to Alex’s, unsteady breaths crawling from his lungs and out to the shared space between them.

They hung there as Alex tangled his arms around him, one hand tangled in Sebastian’s hair and the other stroking down his side, his back, every part of him Alex could touch, leaving behind a wake of scorched earth, simultaneously salted and bursting with life again. 

There were always small noises between them, ones that will build and collect and grow. But in the moment, they started out small. Alex’s huffing little pants coming as hot washes of breath over Sebastian’s lips as they share the air between them. He laced them with whines, with catches that slow Sebastian’s hips, then urge him forward again—a quiet dance between the two of them, set to a song only they know. 

One that kept replaying there in the slowly setting afternoon as Sebastian seated himself fully inside Alex, their brush of lips chaste and warm. 

“Fucking love you,” he said, voice barely above a low murmur as he rocked himself deeper, hips grinding against hips. 

Everything was _Alex_ when he was like this. It was all he could think of, all he could breathe, all he could feel, all he could know and want. Alex, Alex, _Alex._ Each push of his hips, each draw of his breath, each half-desperate, half-building kiss as they rock together. 

Alex. 

All it ever was. 

They build together, a blur of skin and hands and sweat and groans. Sebastian slid a hand between them at some point, finding Alex’s cock hot and heavy again. This time, he didn’t tease, he didn’t slow down and bring him to the edge of pleading. He just gave him what he wanted, caving against him and pushing himself deeper and harder and deeper, following every whine and gasp that dripped down from Alex’s lips. 

“Please, Seb,” he breathed, once they couldn’t keep up even a charade of a kiss. “ _Fuck me._ ”

Sliding up to give himself more leverage, he gave just that, releasing his cock to push Alex’s legs higher, to fuck him deeper, harder, that blur of sensation melting together with everything at once. He hooked one leg up over his shoulder, biting at Alex’s calf to muffle down a wrecked groan as Alex squeezed around him, not long at all until he was groaning out a breathless chain of _fuck fuck fuck—right—fuck yes, fuck, Seb—fuck, Sebastian._

Beneath them, the bed rattled, protesting as Sebastian took hold of the headboard with one hand and the back of Alex’s head in the other. 

He crushed their lips together in some facsimile of a kiss, of a desperate exchange of pleas and moans and the taste of each other’s names as Sebastian fucked deeper into Alex, chasing that burning knives edge that lingered in the coiled center of himself. Raw with need and want and need and want, his orgasm slammed through him. 

It was breathless, noiseless—but his pulse couldn’t stop sounding off Alex’s name with each beat. Right there, right under his skin and tucked up inside his rib cage. Right where he belonged. 

He fucked Alex through it, pace slowing and stuttering until he was suspended there, panting hot against Alex’s mouth, chest pounding across every inch in his body. 

They didn’t so much trade kisses as they did rough slides of their lips, half-numbed and entirely needy.

Because, as Alex would sometimes tell him, Sebastian was occasionally physically incapable of restraining himself when it came to being a prick, he caught his breath just enough to croak out a rough, “Happy?”

Alex’s laugh was half-bark, weak and strained as Sebastian carefully slipped from him. “Very. I should come by after the gym more often.”

Bumping his nose against Alex’s, Sebastian gave him a half-smile, followed quickly by another kiss. “You should. If not for this, then my massages. And if not for those, then because I just like you and hanging out with you isn’t exactly the worst thing in the world.”

(Translation: _I love you._ )

“I love you too,” Alex said, shifting to let Sebastian crash into the bed beside him. There was no detangling, no twisting away from each other to catch their breath. If anything, they get worse. Alex hooked a leg over Sebastian’s hip, dragging them together before wrapping his arms around him too. Like Sebastian was some under-fed teddy bear. 

They stayed like that for a long while, in the cooling mess of themselves. 

“Should I get up and make good on my side of the deal before everyone starts coming home?” Alex asked, eyes half-closed already. Sebastian’s was already near-gone, fingers drawing lazy circles around the dimples on Alex’s lower back. He gave up on them after another few seconds, smoothing a palm all the way up his spine to hold him close while he settled in more against him. 

“Nah,” he said, “we’ve got time.”

Alex tucked his chin over Sebastian’s head, the weight of a content sigh carding through his hair. 

“Yeah, we’ve got plenty of time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Does this look like a ghost? Well I fucked up posting so had to delete and re-post all within five minutes so...that. 
> 
> 2: I love you.


End file.
